Elevator Ride
by Little Stars
Summary: Kezia's In For The Ride Of her Life When She Stops The Elevator Yet Again. SK FemaleFemale Relationship. Complete


_**Set during 'A Different Type Of Cop' - the one when Kezia and Sam were stuck in the lift together - with slight differences.**_

**Elevator Ride**

DI Nixon and I step into the lift again, last time I'd hit the emergency stop button by accident and we'd broken down. I was a little glad, our suspect Kelvin Frost was claustrophobic so I used that against him. Kept standing above him, talking and talking. Making him feel worst. What surprised me was that Nixon didn't call me off. She didn't tell me to leave him alone. She was even helping a little.

We've realised now though that Kelvin's had help, one of his workers Ben Garnett was helping to intimidate the poor elderly women. So we were travelling back up in the elevator.

In the salience my thoughts wander, this is the second time recently that Nixon has wanted to work with me. I wonder whether she wants to be as close to me as I want to be to her. All the time we've been working together I've been giving her glances, watching the small mannerisms she has. The way she stands, the way she walks, the way she talks. When she concentrates she bites her bottom lip. I find it cute really. Imagining that she's biting my bottom lip instead.

I have all these ideas in my head. Feeling her bare skin against mine, I long to take her to places she could only ever dream about. I want to listen to her cries and moans while making love. I want to feel how well I've done with her.

But I know that thoughts like that are forbidden. She's my boss. Not only that but she's more into men. I like men too but she makes me feel things I've never felt before. She makes my heart rate quicken when we touch. She makes me feel like loving a boss is okay. Well yes, this is love.

Acting on impulse, and probably acting irrationally I move round so I'm facing her and 'accidentally' nudge her into the place where the emergency stop button is. Sure enough the elevator comes to a halt like last time. Nixon raises her eyebrows at me. "I believe, DC Walker, that is the second time in one day. What is it with you and accidents in lifts today?"

I lean into her and say ever so softly. "This wasn't an accident."

Confusion rather than fear or anger passes over her face. So I move forwards and capture her lips with my own. I place my hands on either side of her neck and kiss her harder, she kisses me back. She places her hands on my hips and turn us around so I'm up against the wall instead. I wonder how long she's been wanting this? As long as me? Just for the past few seconds of kissing?

He lips move down towards my neck and I move my head to one side, stretching the skin making it easier for her to kiss. She kisses along my collarbone, her tongue pushing into the dip. She moves back upwards and whispers in my ear huskily: "I want you."

My left leg raises and wraps around her waist while the other one stays planted on the floor. He hands move under my dress and I feel stupid for deciding to wear footless tights. She moves her hands up rather than down and cups my breasts. I can feel the nipple hardening through the satin bra. Slipping her hands under the wire she uses her thumbs in circular motions around the nipple.

My own hands go from her next to her back. The same movements she's doing with her thumbs I do with my hands on her shoulder blades. My tongue explores her mouth excitedly, searching the newly found area. Tasting the apple I'd witnessed her eating at lunch.

Her hands move away from my breasts and although I miss the contact I can feel her hand going under the waistband of my footless tights. Goosebumps form from where her hands are gliding over my skin. My core is throbbing for her, already a dampness between my legs. She slowly slips a finger in me, I let out a pleasurable gasp but then the lift jerks. She pulls her hand out and I unhook my leg from around her. She stands away from me and I straighten out my dress as the elevator doors open. A big bunch of people get into the lift and we still have one more floor to go so she's forced to stand close to me.

I'm starting to worry, does she now regret it? Is she suddenly only into guys? Have I just blown my chances of not being a Trainee anymore but a fully fledged DC? All the worrying thoughts are spiralling around my head when I feel the palm of hand place itself on my lower back and moving downwards. I look around wondering if one of the workers is doing it, but then I look at the blonde next to me and see a cute smirk on her teasing face.


End file.
